


Nocturnal Me

by Rea22



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rea22/pseuds/Rea22
Summary: Mountain feels a bit down after his crush rejected him. Rain decides to help. And he knows just the right girl to help lift Mountain's spirit and regain his self-confidence.
Relationships: Mountain | Earth Ghoul/Original Female Character(s), Rain | Water Ghoul/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 18
Collections: Ghost BC Reverse Big Bang 2020





	Nocturnal Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @tilldeathdonugget for the amazing artwork that inspired this story.
> 
> Tumblr link of the artist: https://tilldeathdonugget.tumblr.com/  
> Tumblr link of the writer:https://rockonghuleh.tumblr.com/

Rain was pouring heavily in thick ropes. Parched soil was dinking it gratefully. Ruby stood by the fire exit from the Abbey’s library, smoking and silently watching puddles forming on the ground before her. It was late afternoon; the sound of rain was soothing and peaceful.

Out of a corner of her eye she noticed motion in nearby avenue of trees. Familiar black silhouette stepped out of trees’ shadow and slowly approached her. By the time Rain reached her shelter he was completely drenched, big drops of water dripping from the tails of his jacket.

Ruby eyed him disapprovingly: “Are you nuts? Look how wet you are; walking around in this kind of weather...”

Rain narrowed his eyes under his mask: “You do realize I’m a Water Ghoul, right?”

“Just be careful not to ruin your clothes – Imperator would be pissed.”

Rain snorted dismissively in response and reached for a cigarette hanging from Ruby’s lips to take a drag. He let the smoke escape from his nostrils, savouring the taste and a small sting in his lungs.

Ruby rolled her eyes and reached for the pack in her pocket. She knew Rain well enough to know he won’t be giving it back.

As the flame of her lighter flickered he spoke: “I’m glad we’ve met here – I need you to help me with something.”

Ruby grew wary; this was never a good sign. She wasn’t interested in being part of another of Rain’s mischief. Yet she couldn’t resist asking: “What is it?”

Rain threw the cigarette butt into the nearby puddle, heated ash sizzled quietly. “It’s about Mountain...He’s not being himself lately.” The worry in his voice surprised her. He was looking over the garden, through thick curtain of rain, as if he was considering his next words, failing to find any.

Ruby leant closer: “What happened?”

He snorted, a small unhappy smile played about his lips: “There is this girl...he had a serious crush on her. If I remember correctly they had a few dates but it didn’t work out. He didn’t really tell what happened but I see that...For a last few weeks he’s been so withdrawn; well, more than usual. He doesn’t even hang out with us after band practice...”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” she whispered. “But how it relates to me?”

Rain wiggled doubtfully, avoiding eye contact: “Well...I tried almost everything to help him get through this; nothing worked. So, I realized the thing he probably needs is some nice company...” his doe-like eyes flashed up to meet hers.

Ruby stepped back, confusion written all over her face: “Wait...Are you trying to hook me up with him?”

Rain tilted his head: “You say it like it’s a bad thing...”

“No, of course it’s not, I’m just...I don’t think I’m the right person.”

“What is it? Are you afraid you won’t be able to handle it?” just a tiny hint of mockery was tinting his words.

Ruby’s eyes widened and a slight blush covered her cheeks. She tried to hide it by fishing for another cigarette.

He leant with his hip against the wall, his arms folded over his chest: “I’m sure you know what they say about him...”

“Yea, maybe I’ve heard some rumours,” she scoffed. “But I don’t think they’re accurate.”

Rain squinted his eyes in contemplation: “Well...think one and a half can of beer.”

She almost choked on the smoke, a hint of tears burning in her eyes. “Shit...”

Rain grinned as he watched her struggle to catch her breath: “Oh, come on...I asked you because I thought you wouldn’t shy away because of it. If I remember it correctly you can handle quite a lot,” his eyes glistened, lips curving into a sly smile.

Ruby shook her head in disbelieve as she took another puff: “No offense, but this sounds like a totally different level...”

Rain shrugged: “Well, I believe you won’t be the first girl who scuttled away because of it. Actually, I think that blondie ran away right after Mountain whipped it out in her face for the first time...” he giggled.

Ruby didn’t find it that funny: “I really hope you don’t tease him about it like this. Based on what you’ve said about him he definitely doesn’t need this bullshit right now.”

“Whatever...”

They stood together in silence. It seemed like Rain had dropped the subject, deciding he will try his luck somewhere else.

As she reached for a door handle he mumbled behind her back: “I really hoped you could help me cheer Mountain up a bit. He seems to be in a need for any kind of affection, you know? He’s soft hearted giant...I really thought you would do it for him...”

Ruby turned to him: “Are you really trying to guilt trip me into this?”

Rain scanned her face thoroughly: “Depends...Is it working?”

Ruby grunted in irritation. She felt a tingle of headache arising behind her eyes. She heard Rain often had this effect on people. “I need some time to consider it...”

He flashed her a wide smile: “This Friday there’s no band practice; I can arrange the date then.” With that he walked into the pouring rain again.

“I said I need to think!” she snapped at his back.

He turned around to give her a wink: “See you on Friday!” Then he once again disappeared into the hazy gardens.

\------------------------

Ruby couldn’t believe what she got herself into. Rain can be such a pain in the ass sometimes. She really considered telling him he can shove it, but on the other hand there’s Mountain. Her heart ached for him; she knew how rejection could sting. Hopefully, when they’ll be alone, she’ll get him talking so he can vent a bit. She’ll be there to listen; maybe he’ll share with her more readily than with Rain.

However, she couldn’t rule out the possibility of things getting frisky. She decided she needed to prepare somehow, not really sure what that means.

Surprisingly, Rain proved himself very thoughtful in these matters as the next evening she found a mysterious box laying by her doorstep.

She read the enclosed note: _I thought this may help you prepare for Friday. Rain_

She tossed the box on her bed and sought for a knife to open it. She would be lying if she told she was surprised by its content – a sizeable pink dilator and a bottle of lube.

As she weighted down the thick rubber toy in her hand she sighed: “Oh well...”

\--------------------------

Ruby finished her Friday duties unexpectedly quickly. Unfortunately that gave her some extra time to grow anxious about the evening. Rain didn’t give her any other info. She really hoped they would meet up with Mountain in Ghoul quarters or something; she wasn’t in a mood for anything overcomplicated or risqué. She recalled the time Rain tried to talk her into hiding in confessional booth to fuck during the evening sermon. When she asked what he would do if they got caught he just laughed it off saying it would actually be funny watching Copia trying to keep it together for the rest of the sermon.

As she reached her room to get prepared for the evening she noticed another small note from Rain: _Meet me at the rose garden. PS: wear Converse._

It was a strange request, but on the other hand she was glad that she could lose her usual heels to wear something comfy tonight.

She put on a loose green sweater over her usual habit and hurried down the cold corridors to meet them in the gardens outside of the Abbey.

On her way she passed a few Siblings returning from their late afternoon walks; some of them laughing, some of them blushed and walking hand in hand, others carrying a pile of books they’d studied in solitude provided by the garden.

Ruby wandered through a tangle of narrow pathways. She turned the last corner and stepped under the majestic arch of wire and roses.

Rain was lying on his back on a nearby bench, absentmindedly watching red tint conquering the blue sky.

The sound of her feet on gravel alerted him: “Hello there...We’ve almost left without you,” he sat up and offered her a broad smile. His eyes focused on something behind her back. She turned to look instinctively.

A few meters from her she saw Mountain kneeling on the ground and inspecting the contents of a mysterious black back pack. He looked different than usual – he wore grey jeans and Martens, his shirt wasn’t buttoned all the way up and he tugged its sleeves up to his elbows. Rain, on the other hand, was dressed to the nines as always.

She didn’t notice Rain approaching her; it startled her as he spoke only inches from her ear: “Prepared for a hike?”

She frowned: “A what?”

“Hey, Monty!” he called over her shoulder. ”I hope you won’t mind Sister Ruby joining us tonight. She’s quite insistent...”

Mountain’s eyes flicked between the two of them, he was obviously taken aback by the question: “Sure, why not...” he mumbled and turned his attention back on his baggage.

Ruby nudged Rain in the ribs and hissed through gritted teeth: “You didn’t tell him?!”

“I don’t think he needs to know about our little plan...” he whispered as he rubbed his side, yet smile never left his lips.

She rolled her eyes at him: “I don’t know if this whole thing makes you a good or a completely shitty friend.”

\------------------------

After Mountain made sure everyone was prepared, they left Abbey’s gardens and entered much wilder dark forest enclosing the ancient buildings. Siblings weren’t usually permitted to enter the woods, mostly because there may be Ghouls hunting. But as long as she was accompanied by Rain and Mountain Ruby felt safe. It also calmed her that it seemed like Mountain followed a beaten track through the dense vegetation. He walked with confidence as if the forest was his true home, sometimes unconsciously caressing low hanging leaves and rough bark of trees they were passing.

Sun was hanging low over the horizon; orange beams were shining through majestic treetops letting them know there’ll be dusk soon.

As the path grew narrower Rain subtly propelled Ruby closer to Mountain. When she tripped on protruding root she almost fell on his back.

They walked mostly in silence which was occasionally interrupted by Rain and some of his clever remarks about their journey. He mostly bitched about mosquitoes and condition of the path, often kicking in loose rocks. Ruby saw the tension in Mountains shoulders, his tail flicking irritably around his calves as he led them deeper into the forest. She was so grateful the moment Rain decided to finally shut up.

They walked contently for a few more minutes before she realized there were no footsteps to be heard behind her back. She turned around to make sure – behind her there was only the impenetrable green wall of undergrowth. Rain disappeared.

Ruby cursed under her breath; of course he would leave her to deal with this mess alone. Okay...

As she turned she noticed Mountain a few steps before her, already disappearing in a cascade of leaves. She picked up her pace to catch up on him. She definitely didn’t want to get lost in these woods.

Behind the strong pine tree the path got wider again so they could walk comfortably side by side. A gentle breeze whispered in the treetops, birds were singing the last song of a day and tiny insects buzzed in surrounding shrubs. Yet the silence between her and Mountain felt deafening.

She blurted out the first thing that came into her mind: “I never knew you go for hikes like this. I was told woods were mainly for Ghouls to hunt...We’re not going for a hunt, are we?” she looked at him with horror in her eyes.

“No...” he mumbled, his gaze fixed on the path unfolding before them.

“Great,” Ruby relaxed a little. At least she won’t be witnessing Ghouls feeding on some poor animal.

Once again the awkward silence hung over them. Even though her first attempt in conversation wasn’t that successful she decided to try it again.

“It’s really beautiful in here; look at that....” she reached for a nearby shrub with a tasty looking blue berries.

“You probably shouldn’t touch it – it’s poisonous...” he reached to stop her hand.

She recoiled like if a hot iron touched her, immediately regretting it: “Oh...”

Mountain let his hand fall back to his side and proceeded to walk down the forest path. She quickly caught up on him again.

“Well, I guess you know this stuff...We had a few lessons on botany and magical herbs but I heard Earth Ghouls are absolute masters in this field. Have you ever been sent to find herbs for rituals? Or incense?” she asked trying desperately to hold a somehow normal conversation with him.

“Hmm...” he nodded in response.

She continued: “I bet you know all those hidden spots they grow here in the woods...” This made him look at her, eyebrow risen in puzzlement.

“I’m not trying to trick you into showing me...I understand why Imperator won’t allow growing them in the Abbey’s garden – somebody would definitely kill themselves while trying to get high,” she tried to laugh it off. Ruby definitely didn’t want to look like a junkie trying to charm him in order to get a chance to loot the rare plants in these woods.

Mountain hummed his approval of her remark and continued with the silent treatment. Ruby sighed to herself due to the sheer effort of sustaining the conversation.

“So...you remember the places they grow? How do you know where to find what you need?”

Mountain looked like he was weighing his answer, then he simply tapped his nose: “Smell...”

“Really?...” Ruby asked genuinely surprised. “I didn’t know that. How accurate is it?”

With that Mountain froze to the spot. She turned to him in confusion. Did she say something wrong?

Mountain stood there, face turned to tree branches above him with his eyes half lidded, concentrated. Then his eyes flew wide open as his shoulders relaxed: “See that tree?” He pointed to a tall spruce a few meters into the forest. “When you’ll reach it, turn left and make...hm...seven steps. You’ll find wild strawberries there.”

Ruby frowned thinking if he’s joking or not. If it was Rain she would tell him to fuck off but Mountain wasn’t the one to prank people like that. Hesitantly, she stepped off the path, looking back over her shoulder for reassurance. Mountain stood there waiting.

She did as he instructed her. When she reached the spruce she turned and silently counted her steps. The light was already scarce in the forest, she had to squint her eyes; but there it was – in short vegetation around her ankles there was a handful of juicy bright red strawberries. She smiled to herself as she picked them, still not able to believe his guess could be this accurate.

Ruby returned to the forest pathway, offering one plump strawberry to Mountain: “That’s amazing! I never knew you can do that!”

Hesitant, Mountain leant in closer to let her push the fruit past his parted lips. Small berry burst in his mouth and flooded his taste buds with sweetness. His eyes met hers and their gaze lasted too long to not bear any meaning.

He had to break the spell somehow: “Ghouls generally have excellent sense of smell” he explained, speaking softly. “However, most of them use it in different ways...”

Behind him Rain nearly fell out of the dense bushes: “Yeah, we can smell pussy from a mile away...” he giggled to himself.

The moment was gone, Ruby sighed to herself. She turned maybe too angrily to Rain: “Where have you been!?”

He just shrugged: “I saw a young deer nearby. Such a shame Dew’s not here; he would’ve hunted it down so we could have a proper dinner.”

Mountain lifted his head at his remark: “If you don’t like snacks I brought maybe bring your own next time...” With that he adjusted his back pack and resumed walking down the dusty path.

“Hmm...” Rain hummed. “Valid point...”

Ruby and Rain followed Mountain’s lead in silence. It didn’t take long until they’ve reached their destination. The pathway opened up to cozy forest glade on the top of a small hill. All around grew meadow flowers, their stems bending with gentle evening breeze. The air was filled with the flowery aroma and earthy smell of damp forest soil. The last rays of sun painted a thin pink and purple line over the horizon. The sky over their heads was already deep blue and the stars just begun to rise.

Mountain put down his back pack, pulling out a thick blanket. Ruby asked Rain to help her spread it so they have a place to sit. As she was taking off her shoes she noticed they’ve lost Mountain. Rain noticed her mildly concerned look and pulled her down next to him saying Mountain will return soon.

He reached for Mountain’s backpack to inspect its contents. “Nothing good...But hey, at least he packed some beer.” He grabbed two cans and handed one to Ruby. It wasn’t her preferred brand but for the moment it sufficed. They both leaned back on their elbows and watched the night sky turning from dark blue to pitch black.

After a few minutes Ruby heard grass rustling softly behind her back. As she turned her head Mountain stood there, hiding his hand behind his back while trying to shake his boots off his feet. After some minor struggle he finally laid next to her, whispering: “Ehm...I smelled these, I...I thought you would like them.”

As she looked over to him he handed her a small bunch of white forest anemones.

She took it and gave him a soft smile: “They’re so beautiful, thank you...”

Maybe it was only play of silver moon light but she would swear he returned the smile, eyes twinkling.

Rain feeling excluded out of their conversation sat up to see what they were up to. He scoffed as he saw the small white flowers. “These are useless – you should offer different kind of flower to our guest,” he suggested.

Mountain eyed him, his annoyance visible in his steely cold gaze, yet he reached into his pocket and from a small cigarette case he pulled out a joint.

Rain leant over Ruby and plucked it out of his hand. He put it between his lips and lit it up.

Ruby watched him taking a deep breath of sweet mist, closing his eyes in delight. As he let a soft rings of smoke escape his nostrils he handed the joint to her: “Monty here grows the best kush...try it, babe...” He smiled, his eyes already getting hazy. “If you need a good quality weed, ask an Earth Ghoul...”

Ruby took a small puff and returned the joint to Mountain. He let the cigar hang nonchalantly between his damp lips while the smoke danced around his face.

They passed the joint between them in silence, their eyes drowning in the vast void of night sky.

Ruby noticed her breath slowed down, her nerves warm and tingly. Any previous anxiety was gone. On their way here she felt a bit tense, not sure what to expect from both of her Ghoul companions. But now as they were all lying together under the stars, content and comfortable around each other, all her worries dissolved into oblivion. She couldn’t help it; she let out a blissful sigh and turned to her side to cuddle to Mountain’s arm. Initially, he tensed up under her touch but soon he melted into the warmth of her body.

“I cannot remember the last time I went stargazing...” she whispered. “It’s so beautiful in here...just a little chilly,” she shuddered. With that she lifted his arm and wrapped it around herself, resting her head on Mountain’s chest.

She felt as he took a sharp breath, placing his hand on her hip shyly: “Ehm...In a back pack, my jacket...you want to borrow it?” he hummed almost inaudibly.

Ruby tilted her head to give him a reassuring smile: “No, I’m fine...”

They laid there silently, eyes glued to the night sky and Ruby started to absentmindedly draw a lazy spirals into his chest. Her feathery light touches made him shiver in delight, relishing in the intimacy.

Ruby almost forgot they weren’t alone; she remembered when slender arm snaked itself around her waist and Rain pressed his lean body against her back, his tail coming to encircle her thigh. With his nose buried in her hair Rain breathed in her scent, slightly nuzzling the nape of her neck.

“Kiss him...” he whispered; the little devil on her shoulder pushing her towards the sweet relish she craved.

She didn’t hesitate for a second; Ruby let her hand trail up Mountain’s body to cup his cheek. She propped herself up on her elbow to lean closer to his lips. Mountain’s eyes widened, pupils blown. Their lips touched faintly; a barely there kiss that elicited a spark of electricity between them; a silent plea for more.

He ran his fingers through the loose locks of her hair and deepened the kiss, the tip of his tongue coming to lick her bottom lip hesitantly. She let him in with pleasured hum. He felt so different; so unsure yet barely able to contain his fervour. His kisses felt heady, his tongue lazily writhing against her own, his teeth grazing her swollen bottom lip.

Rain watched them intently, caressing the outline of Ruby’s body, stopping the movement of his hand to squeeze the soft flesh of her ass appreciatively.

Ruby dragged her knee up to rest against Mountain’s thighs, wishing for more contact. Rain watched with a sly smile as she grinded against his hip wantonly.

Rain leant close to her, purring: “Please, tell me you have it...”

She broke free from the kiss, her breath hitched and cheeks turned deep pink. Could he know? After all, he said they could smell...

Rain watched her embarrassment with an amused smile, Ruby’s reaction being a good enough answer for him. The thought alone made him push his growing erection into the soft curve of her ass.

Mountain looked confused, eyeing flushed Ruby with a slight concern. He touched her cheek to get her attention back on him. Her eyes were wide and somehow uncertain. He hooked his fingers around the back of her neck to pull her down into another kiss. With the first contact her tense body melted against him, clutching at the fabric of his shirt.

Ruby heard Rain’s breath rasp in her ear as he inched the hem of her habit up her thighs: “Show him...”

She felt a soft throb in her loins at those words, a quiet keen escaping her.

Mountain wrapped his strong arms around her and with his mouth latched onto the column of her neck he slowly rolled her onto her back. Rain mirrored Mountain's position, leaning into her from the opposite side. He watched her eyes flutter as Mountain’s slick tongue slipped out of his mouth to lick a stripe under her ear.

Their hands travelled over Ruby’s body, eliciting the most delicious moans from her. She felt Rain’s teeth grazing over her nipple, his tongue wetting the thin fabric of her habit there. His hand slid down her torso and his fingers dug into the bare skin of her inner thigh. Mountain pulled away from peppering her collar bone with soft kisses and looked deep into her eyes. Slowly, his own hand joined Rain’s as they gently spread her open, the hem of her skirt rolled up exposing her panties.

“You should pull those down, Mount...I’m sure Sister won’t mind,” Rain grinned as he pinched her erect nipple between his nails. Ruby jolted and cast an irritated glare on him.

She felt Mountain shift beside her, his heat leaving her side. He sat between her spread thighs, his hands slowly caressing the skin up from her knees towards the waistband of her underwear. His fingers hooked under the hem and stilled. She looked up to him; his chest was heaving, lips parted as he struggled to compose himself, too far gone with arousal coursing through his veins.

Ruby nodded, biting on her lower lip hard. She lifted up her hips to help him get rid of bothersome piece of cloth. The burning want erased any remaining shame from her system. Mountains eyes widened – as she let her knees spread wider he noticed a thick dildo inside of her stretched and dripping wet pussy.

“She wanted to be prepared for you,” Rain said hoarsely, his own breath ragged.

Mountain seemed hypnotized, his fingers slowly wrapping around the base of the toy. He pulled it out, agonisingly slow. He purred deep within his chest, marvelling at the size of it. As its tip slipped out of her Ruby moaned in distress, feeling almost painfully empty after being filled for so long.

He finally met her gaze. Ruby shivered – something in him changed. His eyes were dark and predatory; it was like staring into a bottomless abyss.

He moved so fast she wasn’t able to trail his movements; in a split of a second his lips were crushed against her own, his tongue demanding entrance into her mouth. Ruby yelped in surprise. His thigh was pressed directly over her wet slit; drawing out wretched mewls from her as it grazed over her clit.

Mountain drew back just for a second, to tear off his shirt vigorously over his head. He let the crumpled cloth fall into the tall grass. His lips were back on her skin while his hands were cravingly tugging on her collar, his extended claws tearing a long thin rips in the front of her habit.

Rain watched the scene amusedly, his own fingers fiddling with the buttons of his shirt; he couldn’t wait joining in the fun.

Ruby felt overwhelmed with Mountain, his fervency threatening to break her apart completely. As Rain’s hands came to caress and grope at her too it felt almost too much, her skin hot, every nerve ending crying out in desperate need for their touch. An unexpected wave of embarrassment washed over her as she became aware of the way her inner thighs were sticking to Mountains trousers, damp with her wetness.

His arms wrapped tightly around her waist as he yanked her body up, making her hold herself up on all fours. His hands came to rest on her exposed hips as he ground himself into her ass. Ruby yelped with sudden movement, her back stiffening, unconsciously bracing herself against what she knew was coming.

Rain shifted himself in front of her, his fingers coming to lift up her chin. Ruby saw a hint of goose bumps spreading over the naked skin of his torso, caused by the gentle touch of night’s breeze. She snaked her hands up his bare chest and pulled him down into a searing kiss. Under her fingers she felt him purr in his chest. As her hand felt him through the thin fabric of his pants he bit her bottom lip in response, hissing and shuddering under her touch.

When she reached to undo his zipper to release his painfully restrained erection Ruby gasped, feeling two deft fingers probing her entrance. “So wet...fuck...” Mountain mumbled, more to himself than for them to hear. After he coated his fingers in her juices he slowly inserted third finger. Ruby whined at the stretch, pushing back into his hand trying to fuck herself on his fingers.

Rain wrapped his hand around her neck, squeezing softly to regain her attention. Ruby’s eyes were hazed with arousal, her expression feverish. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, his own fingers coming to open his fly. He sighed in relief as his cock finally sprung free.

Ruby let out a shaky breath as she felt a head of Mountain’s cock coming to slide along her wet folds. Rain felt her muscles tense up under his grip; he hushed her, whispering: “Relax, baby...you’ll take him so good...” She felt the tip of his tail slither up her inner thigh and glide over her clit. She moaned into his ear at that first contact, her thighs shaking slightly.

Rain’s tail distracted her to that extent the moment the tip of Mountain’s dick slipped past her entrance it knocked out the breath from her lungs. She gasped, her fingernails raking the skin of Rain’s chest to handle the sudden intrusion. Ruby heard Mountain’s distressed pants behind her back as he struggled to compose himself, not wanting to slam into her. But Satan, she felt so good...

Rain felt her shiver; he whispered a surge of praises into her ear, his own cock dripping with pre-cum as he watched Mountain sink himself deeper and deeper with every unhurried thrust.

Ruby kept her eyes closed shut, trying to breathe through the stretch. Even though the toy she used Mountain felt almost too much. The worst part of this was how much she wanted it. Her burning desire was telling her to let him bury himself within her needy cunt, to take her so she won’t be able to walk for the next week; but the mild sting reminded her to curb her enthusiasm.

Instead she reached down to wrap her fingers around Rain’s neglected cock. He hissed, his hips jerking into her touch, betraying his desperation.

Mountains thrusts became steadier yet still temperate. With his mouth slack he watched hypnotized as his cock sank into her heat, his every thrust accompanied by a lewd wet sound. Even though he couldn’t ram into her completely he still felt so divine, the walls of her pussy gripping him so tight.

He noticed Ruby’s hips matching his gentle thrusts, wiggling in a silent plea for more. Mountain leant closer, his chest brushing over her back. As Ruby looked over her shoulder and met his intense gaze, his tail wrapped around her neck to restrict her breathing just a little bit. This simple motion made her slam her rear into him, restless and absolutely lost in the sensation. His claws dug deeper into her skin as his thrust grew harder; his tongue coming out to lick at the soft skin of her neck.

The air was filled with a cacophony of their desperate sighs and moans. Ruby felt absolutely lost, barely able to handle all those sensations. A light tickle of Rain’s ragged breath, the tip of his tail teasing her oversensitive clit relentlessly while she felt his dick twitch under her touch, pre cum dripping over her fingers; Mountain’s hands clawing at her flesh, his nails leaving red scratch marks on the pale skin of her exposed breasts, his increasingly feral thrusts, his cock filling her so deliciously...

When she noticed familiar build up within her core it was already too late to prevent it. Her orgasm almost swept her off her feet. She leant into Rain’s chest, moaning and crying out her pleasure into his skin. Mountain’s movements faltered as he felt her walls clench around him in pulses. With one last thrust he buried himself inside her, arms wrapped around her tightly as he spilled into her, growling into her ear in ecstasy.

Rain watched them shuddering in their shared orgasm, with his mouth slack and eyes wide. His hand came to guide Ruby’s own still touching his flushed cock. It took only a few rapid jerks for him to spurt out; his cum spilling over his hand and staining the front of Ruby’s habit.

They all collapsed onto the blanket, looking like a total mess, past caring about such a petty issue of cum stains on their clothing. They let the night’s air cool their overheated skin, feeling weightless in the afterglow.

Rain was first to move – he felt around himself, finding Mountain’s backpack tipped over in grass. Ruby listened as he searched its contents, tugging on the zippers impatiently. After a few seconds he collapsed back beside her, a scrunched cigarette hanging from his lip as he lit its end ablaze.

He breathed out a small puff of blue smoke: “We should definitely go hiking more often...”

A soft smile crept over Ruby’s lips as she entwined her fingers with Mountain’s. She met his weary gaze: “Absolutely...”


End file.
